If I Die Young
by QueenOfBabble
Summary: Kel died in the final battle against Scanra...


**If I Die Young – A PotS fic**

**A/N: I found this song when it was the 'Free Single of the Week' on iTunes, and I immediately fell in love with it. It reminded me of Kel kind of, so that is how this one-shot was born. I hope you enjoy, and I sincerely hope you check out the song. It's by The Band Perry. Also, I changed the lyrics a little bit so that they would fit with the Tortallan universe, and this story.**

* * *

If I Die Young

Keladry of Mindelan sighed as she stared at the parchment in front of her. She tapped her quill against her chin thoughtfully. _What to write?_ she wondered. She was sitting at her desk in her quarters at New Hope, the refugee camp.

Kel, as Keladry liked to be called, was writing her will. Just days before, the camp had been notified by Daine the Wildmage that King Maggur of Scanra (or King Maggot, as many Tortallans liked to call him) was sending one final army against the Tortallan army, in hopes of winning the war. Kel was one of the many knights being called out to fight in the final battle. So, in case of her early death, she was writing her will. She was just having issues with what to write. Then…

_I've got it!_ She thought triumphantly. She dipped her quill in the ink, and began to write furiously, but in her best handwriting.

* * *

Dom POV

"Keladry of Mindelan is dead," Lord Raoul announces as he enters the party. We have won the war against Scanra, and so everyone across the kingdom is celebrating. Well, until now.

"N…no!" I whisper as Lord Raoul trudges towards me, "She can't be dead!"

Lord Raoul nods slowly. "She was killed in the final battle," he replies solemnly. Everyone in the room, from King Jonathan to Lalasa, is staring at Lord Raoul and I. The room is silent. Nobody can believe what Lord Raoul is saying. Especially me.

"But…but…but…" I'm speechless. She can't be dead! I just figured out that I'm in love with her.

"I'm sorry Dom," Lord Raoul consoles me dejectedly, "But the reading of her will is tomorrow in the ballroom. You need to sit in the first row, since you were mentioned in the will."

I nod silently. I can't say anything. My mind can't wrap around the fact that the love of my life is dead, and I never got to tell her that I loved her.

* * *

3rd Person POV

King Jonathan IV and Queen Thayet of Tortall sat on their thrones in the grand ballroom, where many Midwinter balls were held. Today, it was being used for a more solemn occasion. The ballroom was filled. There were more people than chairs, so many stood. The room was so full that many had to squish onto the grand stairs.

King Jonathan cleared his throat, and then began to speak. "My loyal subjects, we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of one of our greatest knights. Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan died during the last battle against the Scanran army. Before her departure from this world, she killed many of the opposing army. Without her, it is quite possible that we would have lost. So now, it is time for the reading of her will."

Duke Turomot of Wellam, the Lord Magistrate, stepped forward. In his hand he held a stack of parchment.

"**The Last Will And Testament of Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan**

I, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, hereby declare that this is my last will and testament. I declare that I am of legal age to make this will and of sound mind and that this last will and testament expresses my wishes without undue influence or duress.

I hereby nominate, constitute and appoint Nealan of Queenscove and Yukimi of Queenscove as Executors of my estate. I wish them to use my money to provide for Tobeis Boon, my servant, and Lalasa Isran, my former maid. I would like them both to receive a full education, and after their educations are completed, I would like for each of them to receive one-fourth of whatever money I may have left. The rest of my money, no matter how small a sum, is to be donated to the people of New Hope.

I hereby bequeath unto the persons named below, if he or she survives me by thirty days, the following property:

To Yukimi of Queenscove, also known as Yuki – My practice glaive and live glaive

To Nealan of Queenscove, also known as Neal and Meathead – My books

To Tobeis Boon, also known as Tobe – My horse Peachblossom and all of his gear

To Lalasa Isran, also known as Lalasa – All of my practice gear

To Sir Alanna the Lioness of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, also known as Lady Alanna and Alanna – My clothing, to be tailored by Lalasa Isran to Sir Alanna's size, as well as half of my griffin feathers

To Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, also known as Raoul – Any of my weapons that he chooses, as well as the rest of the griffin feathers after Sir Alanna the Lioness of Pirate's Swoop and Olau has taken her share

To Lord Cleon of Kennan, also known as Cleon – My longsword Griffin

To Lerant of Eldorne, also known as Lerant – My brass-mounted spyglass

To Princess Shinkokami, also known as Shinko and Cricket – My horse Hoshi and all of her gear

To Queen Thayet of Tortall, also known as Thayet – The first longsword that Sir Alanna the Lioness of Pirate's Swoop and Olau gifted me with, as well as any of my weapons that Lord Raoul has not chosen to take

To Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle of the King's Own, also known as Dom – A note included with this will, to be read aloud by him after this will has been read

To Whoever Is In Attendance Of This Will Reading – They shall be allowed to listen to the performance of a song included with this will, to be performed after Domitan of Masbolle has read his note aloud. This song is to be performed by the women that I have previously bequeathed items to.

I bequeath the remainder of my estate, property and effects, whether movable or immovable, wheresoever situated and of whatsoever nature in equal shares to: Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle of the King's Own, Tobeis Boon, Lalasa Isran, and the people of New Hope.

I direct that on my death my remains shall be taken care of as stated in the song I have bequeathed a performance of to Whoever Is In Attendance Of This Will Reading, and all funeral expenses shall be paid out of my estate.

IN WITNESS WHEREOF I hereby set my hand in the presence of the undersigned witnesses, and of Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess.

SIGNED: _Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan_

**WITNESSES**

As witnesses we declare that we are of sound mind and of legal age to witness a will and that to the best of our knowledge Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan is of legal age to make a will, appears to be of sound mind and signed this will willingly and free of undue influence or duress. We declare she signed this will in our presence as we signed as witnesses in the presence of each other, all being present at the same time. Under penalty of perjury we declare these statements to be true in the presence of Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess.

SIGNED: _Captain Flyndan Whiteford of Third Company of the King's Own_

SIGNED: _Sir Owen of Jesslaw_"

As Duke Turomot finished reading Kel's will, there was not one dry eye in the ballroom. Everyone was touched by the fact that, even in death, Kel would be providing for her servant, her ex-maid, and the people that she once protected.

"Would Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle of the King's Own please come forward?" Duke Turomot asked.

Dom rose from his seat and walked up to where Duke Turomot, King Jonathan, and Queen Thayet waited. Duke Turomot handed him a sealed piece of parchment, and then turned Dom around so that he was facing the rest of the ballroom. As the people carefully watched him, he broke the seal, and began to read the note aloud.

"Dom –

If you are reading this note, then I am dead. And if you are for certain that I am not dead, then I have most likely given this note to you in person. In which case, disregard the first part. Otherwise, do not disregard it.

Anyways, Dom, I have something urgent I must inform you of. Dom, every time I am near you, my heart starts beating faster. If someone else is talking, I only want to focus on you. When you hug me, I feel warm inside. When you praise me, I have to work so hard to hide my blush. Even the though of you makes me want to giggle like a court lady. Domitan of Masbolle, I, Keladry of Mindelan, am in love with you. I have loved you ever since we first met when I was a green squire.

I love everything about you. The way you laugh, the way you smile, your love of jokes and pranks, your cockiness, your flirtiness, your boldness, your protectiveness. There is nothing about you that I would ever want to change.

I know you can never feel the same way about me. I'm just a lady knight, too tall and too muscled to be called pretty. As my sisters have said, my build is akin to a cow. I am just one of the men. But, if I am dead, then there is nothing holding me back from telling you I love you. You cannot reject my love if I am with the Black God.

If I am dead, then it is my sincerest hope that you will never forget me. I beg of you, never forget the times we spent together, the pranks we pulled together, every single moment. Even in death, it is my hope that I will eternally remember you.

Love,

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan

Also known as: Kel, Mother, and Protector of the Small"

As he finished reading, Dom began to cry. Nealan of Queenscove led his cousin away from the dais, back to their seats. Yuki, Lalasa, Alanna, Shinko and Thayet walked to where Duke Turomot stood, and each received a piece of parchment. They turned to the people, opened their mouths, and let out a beautiful song.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Oh oh oh oh_

Black God, make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even old, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing armor when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love my forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A copper noble for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a gold  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll here the words I been sayin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Oh oh

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls


End file.
